junior_disney_princessesfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Melody
Biography Princess Melody is the sassy yet very attractive, regally and unbearably beautiful, and extremely cute, 12 year-old tomboy, daughter of Ariel and Prince Eric. She stars in the sequel to The Little Mermaid. She is pretty much like her mother's appearance and personality wise. Melody lives in the castle with her parents, Chef Gustavo, Corlada, and Quisby. She can usually be found exploring the sea for new things. She has her own secret portal she uses to get to the ocean. This is kept secret only between her and Sebastian. Melody life Melody has a slender body with pale fair skin like her father, thick eyebrows, and thick bushy black hair tied back into a ponytail. As a human, she wears a white camisole with a little green bow and frilly white calf-length pantalettes. She is also barefoot and wears her locket. As a mermaid, she still has her camisole, which is worn over her red tail. Disneyastrology According to Disneyastrology, melody was born in January like her mother being a Capricorn. Thus she is courageous, and determined. Future life fate When Melody grows up, she looks fully like Ariel. Her eyebrows have thinned a bit looking more womanly. She, in human form, wears her hair down with a piece in the back pinned into a ponytail by a green bow. She wears a long, creme colored dress, her gold clam locket, and a red sash. She is still barefoot. As a mermaid, she has her red tail with a creme colored seashell bra. She still wears the same hairstyle and has her locket. Melody and the merboy she meets in the film are married and live underwater. Melody occasionally visits her parents again. Allies *All Disney Princesses *All junior Disney Princesses *Mickey & friends *Ariel's old friends *Tip & dash *Sebastion *The merkids *The party guests * She loves her mom and dad Enemies *Morgana *Cloak & dagger *Undertow *All Disney villians Favorites Melody likes seahorse shaped cookies and fruit punch. Her favorite colors are pink, purple, and green. Melody has a love for music, treasury, and mermaid herritage. She also likes to hear Ariel's stories of her life in the sea. Hit song Melody has inherited Ariel's singing voice, and she uses it in her main song, for a moment. The song is similar to Part of Your world, but is sung by a duet of Ariel and Melody. Trivia *Melody is friends with Ariel's old friends, and on top of that, she makes 7 more including Dash and Tip, the Met kids, and the kids who made fun of her. *Melody means "Song" in Greek. *Melody's tail is always said to be pink or orange, but really, it appears to be red. *Although Melody is a princess by birth, she isn't included as an official Disney Princess in the franchise, possibly because of her young age and status as a heroine of a direct-to-video film. However, her mother is. Instead she is a Junior Disney Princess. *Melody is the only known grandchild of King Triton. *Like Jane, she too stars in a sequel film in place of her mother. *Melody is the first Disney character to be the offspring of a Disney Princess. *Melody has two collections: of shoes, and of the things she finds at sea. *The first dress Melody is seen wearing is pink, which is the same color of the first dress her mother wore in the first film. *Melody's dream was opposite of that of her mother's: while Ariel was a mermaid who wanted to be a human, Melody is a human who wanted to be a mermaid. Category:Princesses Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Official Members Category:Juniors Category:Blue eyes